Stefania Ramirez
Status: COMPLETELY SCRAPPED Progress Claiming form: WIP History: WIP Personality: WIP Coding: WIP So far, only the claiming form has shown progress, along with the history. A selection of themes are already selected and the character page template that will be used is Bach Char Page Version 9. Talk bubble will be planned later. The model will be Sierra McCormick. The three choices are Athena, Mnemosyne, and Persephone. Claiming Form 'Name: '''Stefania Ramirez '''God Parent: '''Athena, Mnemosyne, or Persephone '''Species: '''Demigod '''Current Age: '''17 '''Mortal Parent: '''Antonio Ramirez '''Appearance: ' Personality Stefania Ramirez is a confident, assertive, and at times arrogant lady. She feels as if others were inferior to her just because she is a daughter of a goddess. She gets reprimanded by her father at times so she usually tries to tone her arrogance down. Her arrogant personality was quickly silenced when she arrived at camp, where she meets people who are like her. She became somewhat ashamed and tried to act nice, but it would usually come out as an awkward attempt at a conversation. Arriving at camp almost erased her arrogant attitude, leaving small bits of it behind. She is, however, smart and quick-witted. She is able to deduce things earlier than others, at the same time as Athena kids, and coming up with clever plans based on a medium amount of information. She would be found reading informative books for future use and would usually plan ahead. Though the plans she would make would be perfect, she would overlook its flaws. She was confident that it would work, which it had for most of the time. History Parents Meeting Antonio Ramirez was a young man of great intellect. However, because of this, his parents became really strict and insisted that he should focus on education and education only. Tired of this, Antonio would occasionally escape to the library to read something that he likes. One day, while sitting in his favourite spot, he was joined by a woman he had never noticed coming in the library before. The woman, seemingly noticing his not-so-pleasant mood, striked up a conversation with him. The woman's name was Alexandria. Finding her a good company, Antonio conversed with her for hours. They agreed to meet there everyday. Once Antonio trusted her enough, he told her about his dilemma. Alexandria gave him some advice and comforted him. The two became closer after that. They promptly fell in love with each other soon after. But one day, Alexandria stopped coming to the library. When he asked the librarian, she only looked at him with a confused face and said "No Alexandria has come here before." before going back to what she was doing. Distraught and heartbroken, Antonio soon tried to distract himself by pouring all his time on education, pleasing his parents. This continued on for 2 months. Between the two months, he moved into a flat far from his parents. It was only a week after when a golden crib appeared on Antonio's doorstep. After reading the note that came along, it was difficult for Antonio to digest it all. He soon understood after talking with a friend who was a half-blood, a son of Palaemon. Understanding the situation, he did his best to raise the baby, who he named Stefania. Early Childhood Stefania was a good child, obeying her father and trying to behave. She would read a lot of books during her spare time and would prefer the book store over the candy or toy store. She was told by her father of her heritage after reading a book on Greek Mythology that she accidentally picked up. Category:CHBRP Category:Character Category:Plans Category:Coding